United We Stand
by Racergirl74
Summary: Summary: On November 2, 1983, John and Mary's youngest child disappeared. Fifteen years later, a teenager with a familiar set of eyes catches Dean's attention. Could the youngest Winchester really still be alive? A/N: Sam's character is a girl in this story.


**United We Stand**

Summary: On November 2, 1983, John and Mary's youngest child disappeared. Fifteen years later, a teenager with a familiar set of eyes catches Dean's attention. Could the youngest Winchester really still be alive? A/N: Sam's character is a girl in this story.

"Let's go say 'goodnight' to your sister." Mary said as she turned on the light in the nursery. She put her four year old son down from her hip; and he ran over to the crib.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said as he placed a small kiss on his sister's head.

"Goodnight, Love." Mary says as she runs her hand over the baby's soft hair.

"Hey Dean." John's voice could be heard from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Dean called out as he ran to John; who hoisted the young boy into his strong arms.

"What do you think; think Sammy is ready to toss around a football?" John asked.

Dean laughs as he answers: "No Daddy."

"No." John said, as he laughs.

"You got him?" Mary asks.

"I got him." John answers as he leaves the room.

John could get their eldest to bed easily; allowing her to finish getting Sammy asleep before the babysitter arrives.

Their neighbor is going to babysit the kids for the evening, giving John and Mary a rare evening out together; without a child attached to them. Rosemary Atkins- their elderly neighbor was a grandmotherly woman who lived next door. The retired couple had adopted Dean and Sammy as surrogate grandchildren as their own grandchildren live out of state.

Samantha wasn't ready for sleep yet but Mary winds up a music box on the dresser. The antique music box had belonged to her mother's family for generations and seemed to work magic for putting a restless baby to sleep. As the tingly notes began to play, Sammy looks around for the source of the sound. Sammy will be asleep before the music completely winds down.

Before leaving for the evening, Mary looks in on Dean; who is sound asleep in his bed.

When John and Mary arrived home that night, they found Rosemary sitting on the couch, doing her knitting. Dean is laying on the couch next to her, a Disney movie playing on tv. Rosemary explained that Dean had woken up from a nightmare and had gone in search of his parents. The only way to appease the young boy was to sit on the couch and watch the movie. Dean had gone back to sleep with in a few minutes of the movie.

Rosemary refused the money John offers her for watching the children; saying that the reprieve from her husband snoring in his chair watching history documentaries was payment enough. John sees the woman out, and even watches from the porch to make sure the elderly woman gets to her door safely.

Mary carries a sleeping Dean upstairs to his room, and tucks him back into bed.

Going to the nursery to check on her baby, Mary wondered why Sammy hadn't made a sound. As Mary walked down the hallway, a smell that was long buried in her memory flooded her memory. The smell of sulfur, the scent of a demon, was something that Mary would never forget; no matter how long she had been away from hunting.

Taking a defensive stance, Mary checks to make sure the cross is still on the chain around her neck. It isn't full protection against a demon, but it should be enough to get her baby and possibly get down stairs to get to salt and her arsenal in the hidden compartment in the pantry. As stealthily as possible, Mary makes her way to the nursery. She stops at a small table in the hallway, and gets a small silver dagger out of the drawer; another 'family heirloom' that Mary had always kept close in case she needed it for protection.

Downstairs John is coming inside the door, unaware of the danger unfolding upstairs. As he turned the deadbolt lock on the front door, the quiet of the house was pieced by Mary's scream.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know I should work on "end of the new beginning", but this story wouldn't leave me alone until this was out. If there is enough interest in this story, I will continue it.


End file.
